


If You Have the Time to Look Back, Move Forward!

by AoKise DaiKi (DigimonDestined)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, looking back, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: Nijimura wonders what things would've been like had his father not fallen sick.(Nijimura tribute)





	If You Have the Time to Look Back, Move Forward!

Nijimura sits on the crest of the hill alone, excluding the company of his thoughts.

There's something about the game that's had him hooked since Shirogane invited him. He'd known he'd never play professionally, never wanted to, and still doesn't. But basketball had been something that had given him precious gifts that he'd never forget: memories.

It's been a while since he's gotten a minute to himself, with high school beating upon himself, working a part time job, and juggling the responsibilities of his family. He has never regretted his choices (he'd do it all again in a heartbeat), but a part of him has always wondered what things would've been like had his father not fallen sick.

Would Kuroko have stayed? Would Haizaki? Would he have been able to continued to reign the Generation of Miracles as captain? Would he have been able to save them from their self-destruction? 

He inhales, long and slow, letting the cool morning air burn his nostrils.

They've always made him feel like he had not one, but eight little rowdy brothers. Each one, somehow, a little more dorkier and goofier than the other. Murasakibara like an overgrown child, easily bribed by food. Tsundere Midorima who'd been fine with being an oddball with his faith in luck and horoscopes. (Kuroko, presence-less, but unforgettable nonetheless). Haizaki, who's hot-bloodedness reminded himself so much of his own. Kise and Aomine had been granted the honor of being promoted from just _brats,_ to _goddammn little shits,_ joining his brother. And then Akashi, who wasn't _quite_ like family.

He lifts his head a little.

Would he have been one of them, had he continued playing? Could he have been the official sixth member of the Generation of Miracles?

Somehow, that thought doesn't sit too well with him.

He'd known, the day they all tried out, that they'd surpass him. He'd known he could help them, support them, but he wasn't one of them. Sure, they were a team. But _they_ were a part of the generation of miracles. 

So, no. But maybe he'd have been a crownless general?

Nijimura flexes his fingers, remembered the taste of the ball's leather under his finger pads, the sweat trickling down his brow, the unadulterated excitement surging through him. The cheers of his teammates when he'd broke through defenses, lead offenses. Though, it's just a title, he wonders, could he have made himself a spot among Teppei Kiyoshi and Makoto Hanamiya? Among the group that had been eclipsed by the blindingly bright group the Miracles were? 

He smiles, just to himself. He's not usually overconfident nor under, just has the right touch of _enough,_ and right now, believes _yes._ Yes, he could've.  _After all, the uncrowned kings don't have a power forward._ But why is he looking back when he has the opportunity to look forwards? They're still young; third year has just begun.

Akashi reappears from, teasingly calling out, "Given up, Shuuzou? We've got four miles left."

"Shut your mouth, brat." Nijimura rises, dusting his sweatpants off. "I'll give up the day you're finally able to keep up with me."

"So, you'd given up long ago, huh?"

Though Akashi's clearly talking of their little running joke, Nijimura smirks. He's never given up, and never will. He still doesn't quite know what he wants to do in the future, but he does know he wants to keep playing basketball for now. And that's enough. He'll just keep moving forwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a strong believer Nijimura is equal, if not stronger than the Crownless Generals. And I love his character so much, I wish we'd gotten more of him!


End file.
